In the domain of electric musical instrument amplification, especially that which is particularly directed toward guitar, enhanced performance characteristics can be found in quite unexpected places. This is due to several factors: first, the guitar can be played as a rhythm instrument producing several notes simultaneously (chords), or as a solo instrument where lead lines are typically one note at a time. Two entirely different types of amplifier responses are required to properly do justice to these two types of playing. This area alone is the subject of much prior art including the following patents by the present inventor: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,893; 4,701,957 and others. A second reason why amplifying apparatus for guitar is a fertile field for unusual discoveries is that several different styles of music are playable by guitar: blues, rock, fusion, metal, pop, and country to name just the easily identifiable styles. Within these styles, efforts are often made by musicians to duplicate or recreate certain timbres, sometimes of vintage heritage and produced by very old electric instruments and amplifiers which are no longer available. A final reason for the diversity of the field is the intimate relationship enjoyed by the accomplished player between the auditory sensation of "playing" and the tactile performance of "playing". Anything which can enhance the "chemistry" of this activity where electronics provide the connection between the ear and the hands is necessarily valid, even though to one unskilled in the art, such electronic enhancements may seem strange indeed.